User talk:RelentlessRecusant
Feel free to' leave me a message.' Archived talk: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 __TOC__ HRV on Bifrost Sure, just remember that the plant is guarded by Mercenaries from HRV's subsidary of Ouroboros (From Johnson) HRV on Bifrost 2.0 An addendum -- HRV moved their headquarters to Bifrost due to the over-populating of Earth following the Human-Covenant War. -- Sgt. johnson 03:28, 25 December 2008 (UTC) RE:RE: Operation: HOT GATES Thanks a lot! It's a little something I've been working on for a few months now, though not actively. I had an initial draft, and considered uploading it, but reconsidered until I rewrote and reworked it. I'm quite proud of how its turned out! I've got some ideas for other things. Some of it may be in-universe articles, some of it may be terminal-type stuff from my Facility, some of it may be actual fanfiction, adding on to my first attempt. I'll just have to see what I get done, and what gets set on the backburner.Specops306, ''Kora '' 09:13, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, and just an inquiry, am I allowed to nominate my own work for the next set of Fanon of the Month candidates, or can it only be from someone who isn't the author? Specops306, ''Kora '' 09:15, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the quick reply. The rules at the moment forbid authors submitting their own works, so I'll just add it as a link in my sig and be content! :D Specops306, ''Kora '' 09:24, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas RR! Warm Regards El Presidente Zachary Lewinski. -- Sgt. johnson 19:25, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Christmas Story Hey, RelentlessRecusant. It's Meat and Taters, I just finished my Christmas story: Tidar 'Berthamee and Deedop tell me what you think on it's talk page. MERRY CHRISTMAS! ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 20:09, 25 December 2008 (UTC) And Some Happy Holidays To You Ahh, I meant what I meant in the message. After all, as I said with my nomination for the FAHFFWA, you're without a doubt one of the best writers on the site. P.S. Much as I hate to say it, we're losing to PTI by one vote, and to J&R by two votes in the FAHFFWA. Doesn't matter ''that much, but I thought you should know. Happy Holidays to you, and a happy new year. Just... Something Although we have TGL's backstory with Acumen covered as per Vector, but I do believe we have a large gap in our TGL timeline... the initial outbreak. People must know how it all started, the stories of those that were unfortunate enough to work on the Flood solution within the steel walls of Acumen's Brensys research facility. By no means do I mean that we must begin work on it right away, but I do think we should work on such a story at some time in the near future (you and I both have many unfinished things to complete). By all means, I believe it is up to us to make the Flood more horrifying than Bungie could do in the games, with its unfit engine. Blood, guts, and glory, "ftw". Re:Re:Just... Something I'm afraid that the Flood is something I just can't seem to get off my mind, my good friend... to me, it's like that song you hear once, and can't get off of your mind... or that thing that you just want to forget, but that keeps coming back to you. The Flood is what, ultimately, molded Acumen Science into what it is today, and I really can't say why I'm so drawn to it. Anyway, have fun with Acumen for the mean time; with work on my two current projects going full-gear, I do think that the next time I pay a visit to the company will be either in a month or a few. Thanks for the welcome back --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 22:16, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Re: The obliterating of cities Sound's good. I'll just add in that the critical information was safely removed from the R&D section, so that they could produce their M99C after the war. ;) PS -- I saw that you haven't fleshed out your Naval Special Warfare Command... I was wondering if you could use mu more... fleshed out version! Naval Special Warfare Command. -- Sgt.johnson 17:43, 28 December 2008 (UTC) RE: hey whats up a quick question re: SOAR Dear KML (YouKnowWho), Thank you for your interest in the SOAR for your Halo: Memory project. I would like to retain the SOAR's status as an ARMY unit rather than a Marine Corps (This is due to the fact that the Marines had their own special forces). I'm feeling somewhat confused when you brought up the UNSC-Army-being-''not-truly-canon''. Are they not a real body of the UNSC? From what I gathered after data-mining throughout the internet, I deduced that if there is a UNSC Navy, there should be a UNSC Army. Also, seeing that the UNSC Military structure is/entirely mostly based of the US Military, shouldn't that make the UNSC Army a canon branch of the UNSC Defense Force? On another note, why are my votes taken off the Annual Award? (This is why I refrain from using this account as it causes confusion among users and moderators) RC 21:50, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Interest Check I'd be happy to establish the Ranger Corps as a division of UNSCSOCOM, as well as participate in either Memory or Vector. {ARsig}} FA over at Halopedia Hey Relentless, Just reminding you that there is a new Featured article nomination over at Halopedia. Please give your vote and/or opinion! Rawr, CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 12/28/2008 ::Well could you at least look over the article and give your Support or Opposition? After all, you are a Monitor of Halopedia. CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 12/28/2008 Re: (Insert Last Sent Message Here) I do believe that would be in order for your universe, although as you know, HF is a multiverse. What I see it as is thus; the Ranger Corps and the Forward Airbone Reconnaissance are one and the same in your universe, Rangers being the more colloquial term, while in the Necros universe, the Rangers are themselves a separate operational detachment (although in the Necros timeline, the Rangers seem to lose nearly half their membership from fighting on the front lines). And I don't know why, but I feel I must say something in regard to Ascension's previous post here: The ODST Corps is its own separate division, not included within the Marine Corps or the Navy. The UNSCRC used to be an active Special Operations branch of the UNSC Army, but the thing is, the UNSC Army is "removed" during the Necros War, as per Ajax's canon. So I'm not really sure where to put it for the Necros timeline... Sure ^.^ Awards Hey, M&T here. I saw I was removed from the contest. I hope you really did try to keep me in, but I have my doubts. I was wondering why I was removed; could you tell me? I hope it's at least legitimate. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 01:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Till Next Year So much for sportmanship. Till next year... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 01:34, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Thinking The more I think about it, I find that if you ''really meant what you said about trying to keep me in then you would have taken it up with Ajax 013...but you didn't. You probably didn't really care too much, just as I anticipated. I can't blame you though, we barely know eachother. Well, if you want to know my last words come here. Those are my final words and a bit of information to readers of what a competition really is. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 03:40, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Yo Relentless, you write too many stories in too little time... lol. How do you do it? -- Sgt.johnson 07:00, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Signature Off the awards subject, I ask is my new signature too big? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 07:14, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Re: DaG No problems. Just ask for any help you need. On co-authoring -- no problem with that either, I guess. lol. :) -- Sgt.johnson 16:31, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Re: DaG I made a Ranger for the story -- Lionel Jackson -- wondering if I could use him for it. -- Sgt.johnson 19:19, 29 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Gethsemane Hey Relentless, Yeah sure, i've got no problems helping you. Just tell me what you need, and etc. Rawr, CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 12/29/2008 ::Yeah sure, that sounds fine. BTW, I took the liberty of putting one of your Female Marines into the Red Dawn team, and getting rid of the 77th Battalion. Is that alright? CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 12/29/2008 :::'Master-at-Arms''' is the rank title that US Navy SEALS, Riverine Boat Crewman, and Security personnel use. For example, MoH recipient Petty Officer Second Class Michael Monsoor would be known as a Master-at-Arms since he is a member of the US Navy SEALS. CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 12/29/2008 ::::Just the latter, though since it is in the future, it can be the current system; or you could make something up, such as Special Operator First Class, etc. CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 12/29/2008 :::::Stubblefield can be wounded, Greene can die, Lovejoy is your character, Reeves can die, Tyla and Bana can live, York and Etienne can die, and the unnamed Marines can die at your will. CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 12/29/2008 Skype After you threw your strop, or what I prefer to call a 'internet period' on Skype, did you ever get around to making that new account? I have the urge to throw abuse at you and demand to know why your a knave.